sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Lover's Quarrel in the Dome
As your gaze falls upon this young woman, you notice her muted blue eyes glance about slowly, absorbing all visual aspects of her surroundings. Thick, light brown hair is pulled up in a silver clip, revealing a pretty face with soft, radiant skin and refined features which hint at a young age, somewhere in the early twenties. The curves of her slender figure are flaunted by her short red dress, which is sleeveless and backless with a low neckline and a skirt reaching mid-thigh. The thin material draped over her body is very close fitting, not leaving much to the imagination. Her red heels add nearly two inches to her height and help to accentuate her long, slender legs. The thin, silver bracelet upon her wrist matches her delicate anklet as well as a necklace which is draped upon her chest. You open your front door and leave your house, closing the door behind you and exiting onto the street. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. As quiet as this area seems, there are always people wandering the streets, day or night. Amongst the thin crowd are several Espo guards, standing at the ready to protect the consumers and their residences from crime. Contents: Lamppost Obvious exits: E leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . W leads to Port District - Capital City . You move along the avenue toward the busy Port to the west. Port District - Capital City Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. Despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. Several Espo troopers stand out like statues among the sea of people passing through. They watch everything that goes on around them with a tight grip on their blasters, ready for anything. Obvious exits: E leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . NE leads to Business District - Capital City . SE leads to Government District - Capital City . FFDD leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City . ACE leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City . W leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . You enter the Free-Flight Dance Dome, ready for an enjoyable time. Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City The Free Flight Dome of Etti IV is famous. Not only for the repute of it's patrons, but also for the amazing dance floor it possesses. A ring of tables rise around a central open area. The tables are terraced, with the higher ones being tucked back further and further into shadow and dimness. The center of the room, in contrast, is brightly lit. It is here, in the opening at the middle of the ring, where the dance floor lies. It is from this space that the establishment received it's name. The space is bordered with a railing made of chrome, polished to a high gleam. Beyond this railing there is a field, controlled by the workers, that nullifies the act of gravity. DAncing of all sorts is possible in this field of weightlessness. Flips, jumps of incredible height, and mere toe tapping all to the beat of the live band that constantly plays on the bandstand. The ceiling towers 25 meters above the floor, giving ample room. The bandstand and the glass and chrome bar are the only things that break the circle of tables. The bartenders, two of them at a time, prepare drinks quickly, and attempt to avoid listening to the interesting (and often dangerous) conversations around them. After all, one false word in this place can mean one's life. Contents: Landis Dillon Obvious exits: OUT leads to Port District - Capital City . Simone_Drake slips into the area, looking around with a steady gaze before striding over to the bar area. Dillon charges into the room at a furious pace. An angry scowl is imbedded on his face as he shoves patrons to the floor on his way to the bar. Landis puts his hand to his weapon. And tenses for action Simone_Drake reaches the bar and leans forward, resting her forearms on it and speaking quietly to the young man behind the counter. He steps away to quickly return with a clear, sparking beverage in an elegant wine glass. She smiles and turns around to cast her gaze on the dome and it's patrons. A human male about 6' in height neither stocky nor thin. His head is concealed except for part of the face by a black battle helmet. His features beneath it are rather plain. thick lips no facial hair aqualine nose. He posses a certain rugged handsomeness but is not exactly gorgeous either.He is wearing The brown uniform of an Espo with the CSA patch prominently displayed on his right sleeve. His uniform is partly obsured by his combat armor. He also carries a riot gun strapped across his shoulder and a blaster pistol at his hip. Before you is a man about 6 feet in height. His hair is dark brown and combed neatly. He is a handsome man, but none of his features are striking or unusual. His face his mostly smooth, except for the crow's feet begining to set in the corner's of his eyes. His eyes would be listed as hazel in any form of ID but their true color is closer to grey. His jaw looks tough and square. He is wearing an elegant, pin-striped, dark blue business suit.It is of the three-piece variety consisting of a jacket, vest, and slacks. He is wearing a black tie with maroon stripes and a gold tie clip. The clip has the logo of the Corporate Sector Authority on it. There is a slight bulge underneath the left side of the jacket. Mostly likely a datapad or a large money clip as he looks like a man of power and wealth. The suit hides his bodys contours fairly well, but you are able to discern that his upper body has a slightly stocky build to it and his waist line trim and neat. Other than his face, his hands are the only other feature that are not covered in some manner. They look large and powerful, yet not exageratedly so. They look very sooth, as if they have never encountered manual labor and his finger nails are neat and trim. You just got checked, girl. (By Landis.) Simone_Drake leans back ever so slightly against the bar and watches the area with a casual glance, scanning it as she sips her drink elegantly. Dillon continues his charge toward the bar, sending bodies flying to floor or into other patrons. He finally reaches the bar and takes a bar stool out from under a patron, sending him to the floor. The patron looks up angrily, but his expression changes to one of surprise as he sees Dillon. He picks himself up, dust himself off and walks away from the bar. Dillon sits and demands a bottle of Corellian whiskey and a glass from the man behind the bar. Landis isn't sure what to do know as he has recognized Dillon. Simone_Drake turns an idle glance over at the man who has become the cause of some attention, smirking ever so slightly as she sips at her wine. She watches him from where she casually stands at the bar, curiosity sparking in her eyes. Dillon forcibly takes the bottle from the bartenders hand as he placesthe glass in front of him. The bartender smiles at Dillon and utters something that is drowned out by the music. Dillon pours the whiskey into the glass and takes a long drink. He swallows a bit of the whiskey and grimaces in disgust. He spits the rest of the whiskey into the bartenders face and screams, "What the hell is this crap?!?! Bantha piss taste better than this!" He hurls the bottle at the bartender is almost frozen in terror, he manages to avoid the bottle as it flies past him and crashes against the wall and other various bottles. Shreads of glass and all types of liqour is sent flying across the bar and splashing all over the patrons and bartenders. Dillon motions toward another part of the bar and the bartender quickly walks over there, the fear is obvious in his eyes. Simone_Drake chuckles quietly to herself at the man's display, her position at the other end of the bar keeping her from being affected by his slight tantrum, her face showing no real emotion other than the smirk as she continues casually sipping on her wine. She seems fairly amused. Landis is downright bewildered and has no idea what he should do when he sees the Direx trashing a bar. A crowd starts to gather around Dillon as his shinanigins has caught the attention of most of the people in the Dome. A mixture of confusion, fear, and anger across their faces as they watch him. Landis sighs and unlimbers his weapon again hoping no one is dumb enough to attack dillon. Dillon watchs the bartender with a scowl as he returns with a bottle of clear liquid. He places it down in front of Dillon. Dillon looks completely enraged and he reachs out, grabbing the bartender by the throat. He utters something inadible to him as he points toward the bottle. He grabs the glass in front of him and turns around. He hurls the glass toward the dance floor and yells, "You don't expect me to use the same glass do you?!?!" As soon as Dillon released his throat the bartender, in tears, reachs under that bar and places a glass next to the bottle of clear liquid. He runs off into the employees only area, throwing his apron to the floor. Landis grits his teeth and notes that it doesn't look like his hopes will come true for much longer. Simone_Drake just chuckles to herself again in watching the man, the smirk playing on her lips never fading as his antics continue. She rests her forearm on the bar and leans against it slightly, her wine glass brought to her lips by her other hand which tilts the glass slightly, allowing her to sip the sparkling beverage, before returing casually down by her side. Dillon turns back toward the bar, unaware of the crowd behind hm. He catches a glimpse of the bartender running for the door and unleashes a barrage of obscenities toward him. One of the bartenders has moved away from Dillon and is speaking quietly into a communicator, he is obviously frightend and he continually glances back at Dillon. Dillon pours the clear liquid from the bottle into the glass and brings the glass quickly to his mouth. He empties the contents into his mouth and takes one big swallow. He slams the glass onto the bar and proceeds to pour himself another glass. Landis glances about nervously watching for weapons. Two large burely men, wearing FFDD T-shirts, which fit tightly on their massive chests, start making their way toward Dillon. Alora comes in from the street. Alora has arrived. Alora walks in, and looks about slowly making her way through the crowd of people. Dillon is atthe bar and continues gulping down glass after glass of the clear liquid, apperently unaware of the comotion he has caused. The scowl is still squarely embedded on his face. Simone_Drake is smirking slightly from one end of the bar, watching a drinking figure and chuckling slightly to herself. She is sipping on a glass of a clear, sparkling beverage. Landis is fingering his ready but not yet raised weapon in expectation of trouble. Alora walks over towards teh bar and spies Dillon, and slowly approcheshim. "Well Sean.. you behaved like a spoiled child up there." Simone_Drake lets the smirk playing on her lips grow as Alora speaks, considering her words against his recent actions in the dome. Dillon recognizes the voice and body tenses for a moment, but he does not turn around. The two large burely men have reached the bar and approach Dillon slowly, cautiously. One begins speaking and his voice cracks at first but slowly levels out, "Sir, I mean Mr. Dillon, could you please accompany us the owner wishes to have you as his special guest in his luxury box above the dance floor." Dillon turns to face the two men, eyes bloodshot and face red in anger, "Tell him that I decline his invitation." Alora looks over to the two men. "Leave us.. I have business with Mr. Dillon for now." she says waving a hand dimissively, stepping closer to Dillon. "Sean, what the hell is thematter with you?!" Landis walks slowly towards the bar but stops short of it. Staying out of the way but getting a clear firing angle at anyone making a move on the Direx. The smaller of the two men turns toward Alora and speaks, "I'm sorry m'am, but we can't do that. We have strict orders to umm.... Well, that is to say the owner desires Mr. Dillon's presence." I a hint of fear underlies the man's words. Simone_Drake continues the casual lean on the bar, watching the scene with a smirk and appearing slightly amused. She brings the slender glass to her lips and sips slowly, savoring the flavor of the sparkling liquid. Alora smiles softly to the man and walks towards him, stopping mere inches from him. Her eyes lock with his in a gaze so intense it could melt steel. "And _I_ say he stays til he answers my questions." Landis grinds his teeth and clicks the safety off his riot gun. Dillon continues glaring at the two men, just then the smaller man reaches for his throat and gasps for air. The larger man is perplexed and doesn't know what to make of the situation. He looks upon the bar suspiciously and his face begins to tremble in anger. Dillon looks at the mn and then back at Alora, glowering he shouts, "That is enough!" Alora nods slightly, "As you wish.." she says, turning back to Dillon. The smaller man gasps and then starts to breath again, his hand laying onto his chest. "So Mr. Dillon, are you ready to answer me?" Landis almost fumbles his weapon when he realizes what just happened. Never having seen the force in action before. Dillon continues glowering at Alora and he reaches into his jacket and start to turn toward the bar. At that moment the larger of the two bouncers screams loudly and lunges toward Alora, Dillon, in one motion pulls a heavy blaster pistol from under his jacket and shoots the large man in the chest. The impact knocks him past Alora and to the ground. Dillon calmly replaces the blaster under his jacket and pulls out a large stack of CSA vouchers. He throws them on the bar and looks to the bartender, "Tell the owner to bill any damage to me." Dillon turns back toward Alora, the glower has faded slightly, "There is nothing to discuss Alora." he says as he walks past her toward the exit. Alora doesn't seem to flinch in the the slightly, and watches calmly as the Larger man is shot down. She takes a step over to the body, studying it for a moment, and then turns back, also walking to the door. "No there isn't Sean... I"ll be leaving back to Dreven." Dillon has not obvious reaction to Alora or the incident that has just transpired. He continues walking and then turns back to Alora with an expressionless face, "Inform Grand Moff Caldny that I wish to speak with him at his earliest convience. I would like to get the Solo ordeal settled once and for all." He then turns, not waiting for a response and continues toward the door. Simone_Drake watch from the bar as the two make their way to the exit, sipping the last from her drink. She holds the empty glass idly in one hand for a moment, ignoring slightly the young man behind the bar as he speaks to her quietly. She finally turns her body to him and smiles slightly, offering the glass to be filled again. Alora chuckles softly. "Talk to him yourself. I am not his secertary, and I am certainly not yours." Alora exits and heads into the Port District. Alora has left. Simone_Drake's back is to the door, leaning up to the bar and talking quietly to the young man behind it as he fills her glass again with the clear liquid. Dillon is making his way past a crowd of gawking people toward the door. His face is expressionless but his eyes are bloodshot. Dillon reaches the exit and walks out Dillon exits and heads into the Port District. Dillon has left. Lover's Quarrel in the Dome